Je veux comprendre
by Bernie Calling
Summary: Heero est déterminé, quand il veut comprendre, rien ne peut l'empêcher d'y arriver.


**Disclamer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre :** énigme

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo.

**Lectrice 01 : **Arlia Eien

**Note de l'auteur : **C'est un vieux texte retrouvé dans mon ordinateur. Il a été écrit pour une collaboration mais elle n'a jamais eu lieu. Je l'ai retravaillé pour le poster maintenant. Le premier jet date de 2007

* * *

**Je veux comprendre**

**

* * *

**

Je regarde passer Maxwell. Depuis un moment je me pose énormément de questions sur mon colocataire.

Je veux comprendre.

Il est de plus en plus distant.

Il est de plus en plus bizarre.

C'est assez étrange de penser ça. Surtout qu'il n'est pas vraiment différent. Cependant, il y en a une minime qui grandit. Pour un œil non exercé, il doit paraître le même. Mais moi je vois bien que ça ne va pas, qu'il a un problème. Et ça depuis qu'il est revenu de mission.

Je veux comprendre.

Après la guerre, nous nous sommes engagés dans les Preventers, presque directement.

On a bien essayé de s'adapter à un autre style de vie.

Duo en retournant sur L2 et moi en m'engageant pour assurer la sécurité de Relena.

Mais ce que nous faisions ne nous convenait pas.

Nous sommes des armes de guerre.

Nous avons été élevés par la guerre.

Nous vivions pour la guerre.

Maintenant que la paix règne, il nous fallait de l'action.

L'agitation avait fait partie de notre vie.

Même si nous aimions la paix, nous nous y ennuyons.

Comme on ne peut pas rêver que la guerre reprenne. On avait choisi d'autres chemins pour rester dans le mouvement.

Je m'ennuyais à suivre Relena de congrès en congrès. Entendre jour après jour, le même discours presque au mot près, rester caché derrière un rideau. Il ne se passait jamais rien.

Pour Duo ce fut pareil, même s'il aime la mécanique, démonter à longueur de journée et remplir des boîtes de pièces détachées, il en a vite fait le tour.

Comme nous avions gardé des contacts, nous en avons discuté ensemble. Nous ressentions la même chose au même moment.

Après avoir donné nos préavis respectifs. Nous nous sommes engagés dans les preventers pour continuer à nous battre mais pour que la paix reste et que la guerre ne revienne plus.

Nous sommes arrivés à Sank au même moment et nous avons pris un appartement ensemble pour plus de facilité.

Ça coûte moins cher, nous y vivons seuls de toute façon la plupart du temps, puisque nos missions ne s'effectuent pas durant la même période.

Nous nous croisons aussi bien au travail qu'à la maison. Quand par hasard nous sommes à Sank en même temps, nos horaires sont souvent différents.

Et puis il a toujours été facile à vivre, déjà en période de guerre.

J'ai toujours apprécié vivre avec lui, travailler avec lui parce que nos caractères se complètent et qu'il respecte mes envies et mes choix.

Il a l'habitude de la vie en communauté, il a rarement été seul. Moi, c'est l'inverse j'aime la solitude et il ne cherche pas à m'envahir, mais je suis là, il n'est pas seul.

Depuis qu'il est revenu de mission, il y a quinze jours, c'est la troisième fois que je le vois faire son cinéma.

Il a l'air d'être en mission, il avance à pas furtifs dans l'espoir que je ne le remarque pas. Je n'ai pas bien dormi cette nuit, je reviens de mission. Comme toujours quand je reviens, je préfère taper mon rapport à l'appartement pour ne pas être dérangé.

Je suis là, le nez sur mon écran d'ordinateur et il ne sait pas que je le regarde, mais je m'inquiète pour lui. En bougeant les doigts sur le clavier comme si je tapais, je ne le quitte pas du regard.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui vous étonne ?

Depuis cette dernière mission, il est moins performant. Il est sur les dents, je m'inquiète pour lui, parce qu'il est un facteur humain à risque supplémentaire en mission. Il peut créer un problème ou ne pas savoir gérer un problème. Il n'est plus au maximum de ses capacités. Il est perturbé et ça finit même par me perturber. A force de me tracasser et de le surveiller, je deviens moins performant moi-même. En réglant son problème, j'augmenterai mes propres capacités.

Comment ça je me voile la face, ce n'est pas la raison première de mon tracas ?

C'est vous qui le dites, moi je sais que c'est pour ça.

Je n'en démordrais pas.

Je l'observe à la dérobée, il passe devant moi comme un voleur.

Qu'est-ce qu'il cache ?

Il descend à la cave avec son drôle de sac.

Ne tenant plus et sachant qu'il en a pour un certain temps, je me lève et vais vérifier dans sa chambre.

L'oreille tendue à l'affût du moindre bruit. D'une main, je pousse la porte de la chambre du natté. J'y passe la tête et observe l'ensemble qui s'offre à moi.

Rien ne me semble suspect à part une petite odeur qui traîne de la pièce. Tout est en ordre, son lit est fait, rien ne traîne sur le sol, toutes les portes des armoires sont fermées. Son roman policier est sur la table de nuit.

La fenêtre est ouverte, mais c'est bon d'aérer une pièce au matin.

Je n'y comprends plus rien. Qu'est-ce qui le perturbe au point de ne plus chanter le matin ? Au point de perdre le sourire ?

Je regarde ma montre, il y a cinq minutes qu'il est parti, je reprends ma place devant mon ordinateur. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il sache que je l'observe.

Nous vivons notre vie chacun de notre côté, mais pas comme des inconnus qui vivraient ensemble.

Nous ne partageons rien à part les frais qui incombent à l'appartement

Pourtant depuis cette mission je m'inquiète.

Je ne le comprends plus, il agit différemment.

Tout ça n'arrête pas de me tourner dans la tête. Plutôt que d'écrire mon rapport, je réfléchis à ce qui vient de se passer, à ce que je viens de voir.

Pourquoi part-il comme un voleur plusieurs fois la semaine ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il est allé faire avec son sac ?

Il va remonter les mains vides comme les autres fois et je reste là sans comprendre.

Pourtant cette fois je saurai. Je trouverai la solution parce que je veux comprendre.

Le voilà qui remonte les mains vides comme prévu, il fait comme s'il ne me voyait pas.

Il se rend dans la cuisine, certainement pour manger rapidement un morceau avant de se rendre au travail. Il fait la journée aujourd'hui, moi je suis de repos comme toujours après une mission.

Quand j'aurai rédigé mon rapport. Si j'y arrive avec mes préoccupations actuelles. Je l'enverrai à Lady Une via mail.

Alors que j'essaie de me concentrer sur mon travail urgent, j'entends les couverts qui s'entrechoquent. L'odeur d'une omelette au bacon s'élève dans l'appartement, ça il n'a pas perdu l'habitude de la faire avant de partir au travail.

Sans un au-revoir, il passe devant moi, son attaché-case à la main.

Pourquoi me dirait-il au revoir ?

Je ne lève jamais le nez de mon portable quand je sais qu'il peut me voir.

Une fois parti, je sauvegarde ce que j'ai déjà réussi à faire et je me rends à la cave.

Qu'est-ce qu'il est venu déposer ici ?

Mes yeux parcourent la pièce. Elle n'est pas grande. Elle nous sert surtout de buanderie.

Tiens la machine fonctionne.

Je respire plus à fond pour me confirmer un doute. Il y a bien ici la même odeur que dans sa chambre.

La machine m'attire inexorablement. Je la coupe et je vais chercher un bac pour recueillir l'eau quand elle s'échappera au moment de l'ouverture de la porte.

C'est plus fort que moi, il faut que je vérifie. Je ne l'ai jamais surveillé intentionnellement. Je l'observe, mais c'est normal, il faut être au courant de tout pour ne pas se faire surprendre.

Je sais que je ne devrai pas faire ça, mais son calme apparent ne me dit rien de bon.

La minute d'attente me semble interminable tellement je suis impatient de savoir ce qu'il a pu mettre dans la machine.

Ce sont les draps de son lit, son pyjama qui tournent. Je fronce des sourcils, je ne comprends plus rien. Il a déjà fait sa chambre cette semaine, c'était dans son programme inscrit sur le calendrier de la cuisine.

Je remets tout dans la machine et relance le programme.

Je remonte les escaliers quatre marches par quatre marches, pressé de confirmer un doute.

Je repousse la porte de sa chambre. Je respire à plein poumon. Malgré la fenêtre ouverte, l'odeur est toujours là, mais moins persistante.

Je me rapproche du lit, je me glisse en dessous. Je sais, je comprends d'où vient cette odeur à la petite auréole légèrement humide qui reste.

Je sors d'en dessous du lit, je soupire. Si j'ai su identifier l'odeur, je ne comprends pas pourquoi est-elle là ?

Ce n'est pas normal. Ca ne devrait pas arriver. Pas à notre âge. Il peut arriver un accident, une fois oui, de temps en temps, mais pas à cette fréquence.

La fatigue, le surcroît de travail, il est humain, nous sommes humains.

Depuis que nous travaillons dans le même secteur, je n'ai jamais surveillé son travail, mais là je veux comprendre.

Je sors de la chambre et me dirige vers mon ordinateur. Mon rapport attendra un peu, il s'écrira plus facilement de toute façon, une fois que je n'aurai plus ce tracas en tête. En plusieurs manipulations, j'arrive facilement dans la base de données des Preventers, c'est moi qui ai fait le programme.

Je cherche le dossier du Lieutenant Maxwell. J'épluche ses missions, ses rapports. J'ai huit heures pour trouver.

Je cherche, je vais trouver.

Je veux comprendre.

Pendant trois heures, j'ai parcouru les dossiers. Il n'y a rien de suspect dans ses rapports. Pourtant, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose.

Je le sais, je le sens.

Il y a quelque chose qui n'ait pas dit, qu'il n'a pas écrit.

Je voulais pouvoir lui laisser une porte de sortie, qu'il puisse s'expliquer sans se sentir humilié. Alors pour lui faire comprendre que je ne suis pas dupe. Je me suis occupé de vider le linge de la machine et de le faire sécher.

J'ai pris le temps de finir mon rapport. Je dois de toute façon attendre qu'il rentre pour pouvoir comprendre.

Quand il rentre, j'ai mis les draps secs et son pyjama pliés et repassés sur le coin de la table de la salle à manger. Son regard accroche directement le tas avant de se tourner lentement vers moi. Dans ses yeux, je vois que la carapace est en train de s'écailler, qu'il est au bout du rouleau.

Depuis quand Maxwell ne peut-il plus expliquer ce qui le ronge ?

Lui qui n'aime pas le silence est là devant moi aussi silencieux que moi d'ordinaire, son regard implorant. Je fais un pas vers lui.

-« J'ai peur Yuy. » Murmure-t-il.

-« De quoi ? »

-« De devoir retourner en mission là-bas. » Répond-il après un moment de silence.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a subi là, il n'a rien mis dans son rapport. Je ne sais pas s'il me le dira un jour. Mais maintenant il sait qu'il n'est plus seul. Pourtant je voudrais le soulager, l'aider.

-« J'irai » Dis-je sans m'en rendre vraiment compte.

Je ne sais pas si ce sera possible, mais je trouverai un moyen, même s'il n'est pas très légal.

De suite, un soulagement passe dans ses yeux.

-« Merci. » Dit-il en prenant le tas de linge sur la table et en partant vers sa chambre.

µµµ

Nous n'en avons plus parlé.

Nous avons recommencé à vivre comme avant, en nous côtoyant, en nous croisant, sans faire plus attention à l'autre.

Trois jours passent avant qu'il ne rentre dans mon bureau, un ordre de mission en main.

Lui, le tueur, me regarde comme un enfant souhaitant un soutien ou se faire pardonner. Mais espérant surtout que je tienne ma parole.

-« Tu es toujours partant pour me remplacer ? »

-« Hn »

µµµ

Lady Une n'a pas posé de questions, elle a accepté que je remplisse la mission de Maxwell.

Cette mission n'avait rien de spécial. Il fallait juste infiltrer une maison de correction pour trouver d'où provenaient les traces de brutalités sur certains jeunes. Si c'était l'unique fruit de bagarres entre eux ou si ça venait de plus haut.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Maxwell le faisait, infiltrer une maison de correction ou un centre fermé pour adolescents. C'est souvent ainsi, quand tu réussis facilement une mission après on t'en assigne d'autres du même genre.

Il n'y avait rien de difficile dedans. Rien qui aurait dû le stresser au point d'en arriver là. Il a connu des missions plus dangereuses ou angoissantes pendant la guerre. Pourtant, c'était le cas, il y a quelque chose dans ce genre de mission qui le perturbe.

Je veux comprendre encore plus qu'avant.

Pour une fois, j'ai fait mon rapport dans l'avion qui me ramène. Je veux pouvoir être libre quand je rentrerai à l'appartement. Surtout que j'ai vu dans le tableau des fonctions qu'il a fait le matin et qu'il sera à la maison à mon retour.

Comme toujours en sortant de mission, je prends une douche pour ne plus sentir le travail.

Il est là, dans le divan à regarder des journaux télévisés en boucle. Je m'assieds à côté de lui. Je le regarde et ne dis rien. Il finit par tourner lentement son visage vers moi.

-« Tu veux comprendre ! »

-« Hn »

-« Je n'en peux plus de replonger dans mon passé, de revivre à chaque infiltration toutes ces tensions et ces souffrances que je vivais quand j'ai été recueilli après la tragédie de l'Eglise Maxwell. »

Je ne comprends toujours pas. Alors je plisse le front, cherchant à m'imaginer ce qui pourrait être si terrible en me basant sur ce que je viens de vivre durant la mission et je ne vois rien qui puisse le terroriser de la sorte.

-« Tu ne sais pas te satisfaire du minimum, il te faut la totalité des éléments. » Peste le natté en reportant son attention sur ses mains qu'il a déposées sur ses genoux.

Il soupire. Il souffre à nouveau. Je m'en veux.

Qu'est-ce qui me pousse à vouloir tout savoir ?

Qu'est-ce qui me pousse à vouloir le protéger ?

Je me sens un peu stupide de penser comme ça. Il n'a pas besoin qu'on le protége. Il est aussi fort que moi, peut-être même plus. Une autre force qui n'est pas physique et qui lui permet de traverser beaucoup plus de choses que moi.

Mais là, quand je le regarde, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un gosse assis près de moi.

Un gosse qui est blessé au plus profond de son être. Je voudrais pouvoir faire disparaître cette tristesse. Cependant, j'ai besoin de comprendre pour y arriver.

-« J'ai subi des viols répétitifs de la part des éducateurs. C'est pour ça que j'ai fuit avant de rencontrer G sur la Lune. »

-« Je comprends, tu n'en feras plus. »

Je le pense. Et je me lève pour reprendre le cours de ma vie.

Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il est vraiment le plus fort de nous deux.

Il a tenu deux ans de tensions sans que je ne voie rien.

Il a fallu deux ans pour que son corps ne puisse plus tenir et qu'il trouve un moyen de lui venir en aide à sa façon.

Sans ces accidents nocturnes, je n'aurai pas voulu comprendre.

Sans son changement de comportement, je n'aurai pas voulu comprendre.

En ouvrant la porte du garde manger, pour me faire un encas, je me rends compte que j'ai résolu un problème, mais je me retrouve avec un autre problème. Je veux comprendre pourquoi c'était si important pour moi de comprendre.

FIN


End file.
